


MCYTTWT & NSFWMCYTTWT

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Crack Relationships, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, F/F, Fandom Personas, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), mcyttwt and nsfwmcyt really out here becoming enemies to lovers huh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Or, in which two torn apart sides of a fandom get physical bodies. NSFWMCYT gets fed up with the regular MCYTTWT. And the two of them have to figure out to get out of the minecraft universe, or potentially end up killing over millions of fans.[An enemies to lovers fic.]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, MCYTTWT/NSFWMCYTTWT, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 23
Kudos: 52





	MCYTTWT & NSFWMCYTTWT

  
_ NSFWMCYT joined the game _

_  
_ _  
_ _ MCYTTWT joined the game _ _  
_ _  
_

* * *

_  
_ The two sides of the fandom looked at each other. 

  
  
They screamed.    
  


* * *

_  
_ _  
_ “Why are you here.” Mcyttwt looked at Nsfwmcyt in disgust. 

  
  
Nsfwmcyt shrugged. “You act as though I know the answer.” 

  
  
“Well, you are the only other person here.” She looked around the forest, touching the oak tree behind her. “Where are we, anyway?” 

  
  
“In a forest…?” Nsfw says. 

  
  
Mcyttwt rolls her eyes. “I know that, stupid. I meant which forest are we in?” 

  
  
“Do you think it’s the Applichian trail, in America?” They nod their head towards the nearby path of animal paw prints on the floor. 

  
  
“I’m honestly not sure…” Mcyttwt held out her hands in front of her, and an inventory summoned in the palm of her hand, all the slots seemingly empty. “What the fuck?” 

  
  
In the next moment, something glowed in their pockets, and the two reached in and pulled out what appeared to be a book. A yellow bookmark tucked inside the pages glowed for a moment, before it faded away to a dull yellow.

  
  
Opening it up, golden letters flashed on the page before dulling. It read: 

  
  
_ Achievement Earned: Opening Inventory _

“Opening inventory…” Nsfw paused, looking at Mcyttwt with wide eyes. “Oh my Irene, you don’t think…” 

  
  
“Please don’t tell me you’re thinking what I’m thinking.” Mcyttwt looks around. “Quick, Nsfw, punch a tree.”

  
  
Nsfw’s hands ball into a fist, before knuckles land right into the bark. Nothing happens, and her knuckles aren’t bruised or bleeding from the single hit, so she tries it again. Still nothing. 

  
  
“Try punching it multiple times.” Mcyttwt suggests. 

  
  
Nsfw looks back at the tree, going back to punching it on repeat. There’s a loud crack coming from the tree, before it falls over into precisely cut pieces of wood, seven in total. 

  
  
“Let’s go!” Mcyttwt picks up a piece of wood from the ground, reopening her inventory with a flick of her wrist. Nsfwmcyt has an actual chance to get a good look of what Mcyttwt looks like, with her long blonde hair tied up into a long ponytail. She has long, clear painted nails with soft pink lip gloss on her lips, a green Dream merch sweater hugging her frame well. She’s got on Jordan sneakers completed with a pair of black jeans. 

  
  
Looking down at their own outfit, they’re wearing a black crop top covered with a large loose sweater resting on their elbows. They have on a short black skirt, with a chain attached to the side - feeling their platform heavy on their feet, chipped nail polish on their fingers with a few band-aids covering their arms. The choker fits snug around their neck, and Nsfwmcyt’s hair is short and entangled with knots. 

  
  
“What are you looking at?” Mcyttwt raises an eyebrow, and Nsfwmcyt waves them off.

  
  
“Definitely not your ugly looking ass.” They shoot, enjoying the enraged expression forming on Mcyt’s face. 

  
  
“Excuse you? If anything, you’re the outcast here!” She shoots. 

  
  
Nsfw blinks. “...what?” 

  
  
“You’re the stupid, ugly looking one here!” 

  
  
“You literally look like you tried to imitate Ariana Grande, please, shut up.” 

  
  
“Alright, weirdo.” 

  
  
There’s a hiss in the distance, making shivers go down both of their spines. The sun is setting in the distance, and the both of them immediately know they have to find some sort of shelter soon, or potentially die out here. 

  
  
“Do you think there’s a village nearby?” Mcyttwt asks. 

  
  
“Maybe.” Nsfwmcyt opens up their inventory, a grin forming on their face. “Lucky for me, I’ve got a map.” 

  
  
“Really?” She peaks over their shoulder. “Let me see!” 

  
  
“Give me a moment!” They shoot back, pulling it out of their inventory and opening it up. 

Mcyt points to the small glowing figure on the map. “There. That’s where a village is most likely located, down south, towards the setting sun.” 

  
  
“Then towards the setting sun we go!” 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)  
> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/)


End file.
